Innocent Confession
by shun matsuoka
Summary: Shun was avoiding Yuuta for another reason, but the blonde head interpreted it as "Shun likes Chizuru more than me." but the question is, who does Shun really likes? crappy summary, but please give it a try :)


I'm currently watching Kimi to Boku and even though I'm still on episode 6, I can't help but to ship Yuuta and Shun, 3 oooohhh they should get married after *heart heart, anyway enough with the side talk, here goes the story

*Innocent confession

Shun is surprisingly acting all awkward around Yuuta these past few days. And the tall blonde guy doesn't like it even one bit. Every time he tries to approach the gullible guy, Shun would always excuse himself, saying things like "_I have to attend a club meeting later"_ or _"I'm sorry but I've got something to do_". Even though Yuuta is often seen as a poker face (came with his twin) he can't help his brow from twitching, he doesn't even know why it irritates him that much, but all he knows is that he wants to know why Shun is avoiding him.

Yuuta was looking outside the window while their teacher discusses something about the history of Japan, he was bored enough that he let out a sigh every minute or so. Unknown to him, Shun was glancing at him every now and then, his orbs shining, his face got no smile in it, and if only Yuuta is looking, he would probably be bothered by Shun's expression too.

And finally, Yuuta spared a glance (though it was unintentional) and for a few seconds, Yuuta swore he saw Shun looked away with a flustered face, Yuuta sighed as he made a mess with his hair. _Crap, just what is wrong with him?_ Yuuta thought that it would be best to not bother his self with _Shun-concerning issues _until later.

After a few hours, the bell finally rang, signaling everyone that it's time for lunch break. Yuuta was too bored to move, until he saw Shun approaching him, he felt a bit happy and mad at the same time, but he does not let it show. "_Um…Y-yuuta-san…_" Shun called. Yuuta just looked at him blankly. The smaller guy started playing with his fingers. _"Um..uhh…I was just wodering…if you umm..want to eat together?"_ he asked.

Yuuta have to admit that he was a bit shocked. "_After all the time that you avoided me, you're suddenly asking me eat lunch with you?"_ he asked back, and at that very moment, he regretted asking it when he saw Shun's flustered face and eyes that look like they're going to tear up soon. _"T-that was uhm…I-I'm sorry…"_ Shun whispered as he looked down. Yuuta sighed as he patted Shun's head. "_It's fine, don't bother yourself with it."_ He said, Shun bit his lip and nodded slowly.

Shun girpped on Yuuta's sleeve lightly. "_Yuuta-san…if-if you don't mind, can we eat at that tea club room?_" he asked, Yuuta raised a brow. "_Okay, but why there?"_ he asked back (again) Shun blushed furiously and Yuuta doesn't know why. "_Um..umm…b-because I have something to say…to you…"_ Shun stuttered. Before Yuuta can say more, Shun dragged him to the tea club room.

When the two of them were already inside the room, Shun sat beside Yuuta, he took out his pink colored lunch case but he only settled it on his lap. _"Uhm..ano Y-Yuuta-san…_" Shun started but Yuuta cut him off with a _"Shun, do you like Chizuru?"_

Shun was so shocked with the question that he nearly dropped his lunch."_Eeehhh?! Yuuta-san what kind of question of that?"_ he answered; Yuuta noticed Shun's flailing but he didn't comment on it. "_Well, you have been ignoring me these past few days, and I often see you with him, so yeah." _Yuuta remarked. Shun's face was red but Yuuta felt like it was a different kind of flustering.

Shun inhaled and looked down. _"Well, you see I asked Chizuru-san if he can help me with my problem."_ He said. _"Hmmm? Why Chizuru then? You know that you can always go to me if you have any problems…does that mean that you like more than me?"_ Yuuta asked, though his face doesn't show it, inside, he's really jealous and it irritates him too much.

Shun frantically flail his arms. _"No ! You've got it all wrong Yuuta-san! Y-you see…I-I like someone and I-I don't know if I can say it t-to him properly…"_ he explained. Yuuta has all of his attention to Shun now. _"You…like someone?"_ Yuuta asked, Shun nodded with his face redder than a tomato. _"Who might it be?"_ Yuuta continued to ask.

Shun's trembling a bit as he bit his lip. He slowly and carefully pointed his finger in front of Yuuta's face. Yuuta's eye widen a bit, completely shocked but at the same time amused. _"I-I like you Y-Yuuta-san…I know I may sound weird but, I like Chizuru-kun and Yuuki-kun and Kaname-kun too but the way I like you is different…"_ Shun said, smiling to himself.

_"How is it different then, Shun?"_ Yuuta asked, even he was smiling. Shun pouted as he looked at Yuuta. _"Yuuta-saaan! I know that you know it already!"_ Shun whined. Yuuta ruffled his hair and pulled Shun to his lap. His long fingers traced Shun's cheek. _"Hmm? If you don't explain it to me properly, I would never understand Shun."_ Yuuta teased. Shun's cheek felt hot against Yuuta's fingers.

_"Y-you bully me too much!"_ Shun whined, and before Yuuta can reply, Shun kissed Yuuta, it was just a peck on the lips, and it was filled with innocence. Shun looked down after, Yuuta smiled and tilted Shun's chin so he can look at him directly. "_T-that's where it's different Yuuta-san! Y-you understand now right?"_ Shun mumbled, Yuuta just smiled. _"You have to do it again Shun, or else I won't believe you." _

Shun bit his lip and punched Yuuta's chest lightly. "_Geez, you do love bullying me don't you?_" he said as he kissed Yuuta on the lips. _"Again."_ And just like that, Shun gave Yuuta a lot of kisses that the taller man clearly enjoyed. Yuuta hugged Shun tightly but not using too much force, afraid that Shun might break in his arms.

Shun pokes Yuuta's chest and nuzzled his face on Yuuta's chest. "_Ne Yuuta-kun, does this mean that uhm…perhaps you like me too?"_ Shun asked. Yuuta chuckled lightly and patted Shun's head. _"I've always like you Shun. Always."_ He replied and sniffed on Shun's hair. _"I'm so glad Yuuta-kun."_ Shun whispered, he looked up at Yuuta. _"I'm so glad that I can cry right now."_ Shun said and, his tears did fall, but its okay, because it was a sign of happiness.

Yuuta kissed Shun's forehead. _"I love you Shun."_ He whispered and Shun smiled at that. He nodded and hugged Yuuta. "_I love you too."_ He whispered, both of them smiled and enjoyed each other's company.


End file.
